The subject invention is in the field of vases and the like for flowers and floral arrangements. More specifically, it is in the field of vases, flower holders and the like which, in combination with attachment, support or hanger apparatus, can be attached temporarily to a wall or piece of furniture such as a pew in a church. Further, it is in the field of such apparatus in which the holder and the attachment, support or hanger apparatus are separable and reusable individually.